


Wacky Hijinx Ensue

by raktajinos



Category: Hart of Dixie
Genre: Birthday Party, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Gen, Sex Toys, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raktajinos/pseuds/raktajinos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Lemon stood there, in the pitch dark and soaking wet head-to-foot, she knew she should have followed her gut. She knew she shouldn’t have agreed to host the damn party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wacky Hijinx Ensue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spyglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyglass/gifts).



> I hope you like this. I have a longer story I'm working on that I'll gift to you when I'm done it (couldn't finish it on time :)) but I hope you'll enjoy this silly story anyways. I loved writing it, and I love these characters. Happy Rare Women Fest!

As Lemon stood there, in the pitch dark and soaking wet head-to-foot, she knew she should have followed her gut. She knew she shouldn’t have agreed to host the damn party.

\------ One Week Earlier -----

“You want me to host it?” Lemon asked incredulously, her eyebrows slanting.

“Yes. The Rammer Jammer is really the only place for it and you know she loves it here and you are really good at hosting parties and I’m only in high school so I don’t know everything and you know I cant do anything about the liquor situation and –“ Rose stammered on, hoping to convince the other woman.

“Whoa. Slow down Rose.” Lemon assessed the young woman and although she was best friends with _Zoe Hart_ , Lemon was rather fond of the girl.

“Fine. I’ll do it”

“Oh my god. Thank you!” Rose said in a rush, throwing her arms around Lemon and giving her a huge hug, ”you won’t regret it I promise!”  
   
Lemon doubted that, she probably would regret it. Hosting a birthday party for Zoe Hart was one of the last things she wanted to do. But it would be good for business and she _did_ know how to throw a tasteful-yet-fun party.

“Okay. So I’ll take care of the invitations and the guest list and the decorations. Could you handle the food and the liquor?” 

Lemon nodded, her mind already thinking up menu ideas

“Excellent. And remember it’s a surprise party, so –“ Rose did a zipper motion across her closed mouth. 

As Rose left, Lemon had already started envisioning the party in her head. She'd have to redecorate the bar and she wasn't going to leave it all to Rose, she like the girl, but come on what did a 15 year old know about decorating. Lemon was stuck between pride and judgement on the issue; proud that it was _her_ bar that would be hosting the event, but judgemental because who hosts a birthday party at a bar. Nevertheless, she'd do her best; it was a great business opportunity and hopefully more people would book parties at the Rammer Jammer after this. 

//One Week Later//

Lemon and Rose stood side-by-side, hands on hips, proud looks on their faces as they looked at their work. The bar looked great. It looked fresh, young, and totally suitable for a birthday party. Lemon had to admit, rather reluctantly, that Rose had a surprising knack for decorating after all. 

"When will the guests be arriving?" She asked Rose

"Um like in half an hour, around 7. And Zoe will be there about 730 - I told everyone not to be late or it would ruin the surprise." Rose replied, grabbing a chip out of the closest bowl and popping in into her mouth.

Lemon gave her a light tap on the arm in punishment, "hey. Come help me set up the glasses at the bar."

They took their time setting up the glasses, it was more busy work than actual work that needed being done. They were a well organized operation. By the time they finished, the guests had started arriving - all on time and all bearing gifts. Rose had not kept the guest list to a minimum; seemingly inviting the entire town.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Lemon asked in shock when she saw her dad come into the bar.

"I got invited of course. And she is my business partner" Brick replied, shaking the small wrapped box, "now where should I put this?". Lemon made a face but curteously took the box from her father, "presents are going over here". 

Lemon promised to be on her best behaviour for the night, not wanting to ruin the party or put her business in jeopardy just because of her hatred of Zoe Hart. 

"She's coming everyone! Act normal" Rose shouted out, taking a seat at a table for two. She'd invited Zoe here under the pretense of having dinner and everyone else in the bar was supposed to act like they were 'just there for dinner too'. 

"Hey Rose" Zoe greeted, placing her purse on the table.

"Hey Zoe, Happy Birthday!" Rose replied, shouting rather loudly. That was the cue and suddenly everyone stood up and shouted "Happy Birthday!!"

A big smile came over Zoe's face, her eyes catolouging who was there and taking in the decorations. She gave Rose a big hug, "thank you so much!!"

"Aw, it was nothing. Plus Lemon helped" the young girl replied, cheeks red but a smile on her face.

Zoe caught Lemon's eye from behind the bar and gave a big smile and a nod of her head to the blonde in thanks; a smile which Lemon returned. 

"Well alrighty. I'm starved. Get me some food!" Zoe said, wringing her hands together gleefully, "and then I want presents!"

Several hours later, Lemon was exhausted, sweaty and a little drunk. Zoe had insisted she do shots with them and while she cheated for a few of them, substituting water, she didn't do that for all of them. 

The party was a huge success and everyone seemed to be having a great time. She'd gone through almost all the food her and Rose had brought in special and a significant portion of the regular Rammer Jammer supplies. Zoe loved all her gifts, including the slightly inappropriate ones from some of the dirtier ladies in town. . Lemon will never get over how awkward it was for her when Shelby demonstrated lewdly her gift to Zoe, a giant vibrating dildo that could change temperatures, which Shelby demonstrated by sticking it in a large bucket of iced sangria and then licking the liquid off. Lemon was so uncomfortable watching her dad's girlfriend do that in front of her and in front of a party that included her dad and her friends. 

Someone else had the crazy idea to gift Zoe a set of water pistols - Lemon would guess it was Wade if she had to - and someone equally as crazy had decided to open them and use them. And so began the waterfight; it started off simple - just the two guns and casual squirting across the room. But apparently this had been planned ahead of time because suddenly there were ten water guns and an all out war was being waged.

"Hey guys. Can you please take it outside!" Lemon yelled over the noise of people shrieking and name calling. 

The only response was her getting hit squarely in the chest with a large amount of water. "Zoe Hart!!!!!" Lemon shrieked, pulling her wet shirt away from her skin. 

The only reply was some wicked cackling from behind a toppled over table that was being used as a shield. Lemon, determined to ignore it, turned back towards the bar and set about cleaning up. But it wasn't long before she got hit in the back of the head with another shot of water. 

That was it. She grabbed her bucket full of soapy water and large sponge and walked straight onto the main floor of the bar, "I said, TAKE IT OUTSIDE!" She boomed. The bar filled with silence and people popped up from their hiding spaces, everyone soaked. 

"Sorry Lemon" came responses from several of them and they started to get up and file outside. 

Lemon grabbed the wet sponge from the bucket and threw it at Zoe's retreating back, hiting her square on the ass. Zoe let out a loud gawking noise and turned to check out her pants, "Lemon!" the doctor replied, a wicked look on her face. 

Lemon just smirked back, slowly walking up to the birthday girl. Holding her gaze, Lemon quickly grabbed her bucket of water and dumped it unceremoniously on the doctor's head, drenching her completely. 

At her shocked, wet face, Lemon smirked "Happy Birthday" and then made a quick exit for outside, everyone following suit. "Oh, you are so doomed Breeland!" Zoe challenged back.


End file.
